Celestias Shadow
by Iolanta The Silence
Summary: Everything is more than meets the eye. Everything. Someone, or something, must keep Equestria the peaceful, and warless country it is portrayed to be. That something is Celestias Shadow.


Silence - Anything?

The day was rather hot and humid. It seemed there were a thousand suns beating

down on you, rather then one. You could also see the humidity itself, in front of

you, the vapor giving you a false sense that you're going to feel the cooling

sensation of mist, not the hell that was this day. This is Silences least

favorite weather. She preferred the dry and coldness of Stalliongrad, her home.

Of all the days of the year, she had to come on the one scheduled to be the

hottest.

As Silence would wander down the main street of Ponyville, she would notice two

interesting colts in her path. One was a light, cyan. He was of a rather large

build. He wore a specialized saddle with a siren and light. The other was of the

average size of a fully grown colt. His coat was a dark blue, and he sported a

rather ugly looking brown fedora. They were conversing about something, but

Silence couldn't tell what. Being nosey, she would approach them cautiously, as

to listen in on their discussion.

The dark blue colt in the fedora was speaking, as she came over, but Silence

only heard a small fragment. She laughs quietly to herself at his Boston accent.

"I heard that the princess's protégé is out here now.. That filly was always a

strange one. Heh... That being said, trouble is bound to follow her, yah' know?

Ill take your advice though, and remain vigilan-," he would say, before pausing,

giving a quick glance over to Silence for a moment. He resumes speaking, "There

any other beat ponies out here..? Or just you?"

The Officer seemed to think nothing of his pause, and replies, sounding annoyed,

"Just me out here," giving a shrug with his wings. "Small town, so you don't need

a lot of beat cops to handle it.." he would continue, before looking as though

he is seemingly thinking.. hard.. about what he was going to say next. All the

while Silence would stand behind them, smirking. This officer will surely know

who she's looking for. He speaks once more, "There's a small militia forming,

though. But they're under my hoof." Immediately after completing his sentence,

he would turn his head to Silence. He had a smirk, but it quickly disappeared at

the sight of the mare. He scowls, raising his brow, "Yes?"

Silence knows how to extract information. Especially from the colts. She looks

him in the eyes, hers possessing a seductive gleam. "Hello.. Officer, I presume?

I have to inquire to you about something for a moment," she says tilting her

head, deviously grinning.

The dark blue colt would adjust his hat. He turns his head towards them during

the exchange. He gave the brown, and blonde maned mare a suspicious stare. She

wore a rather old style of hat, he thinks it was called a cap, and stitched into

it, was a black and white version of Celestias cutie mark. She also sported a

large, black oversized scarf. Further inspection would reveal she bore a rather

interesting cutie mark. It was a crescent moon with a dot in the middle. She

screamed, "Suspicious," to him in his thoughts. He looked back at the officer,

and said, "Well officer, seems you're needed. Shall I leave you to it?"

The officer would give him a nod of acknowledgement. "Catch me after my shift,

I'll buy you a drink," he says, before turning back to the mare. "What?" he

would ask, annoyance creeping in the edge of his voice.

Silence closes the distance between her and him slightly, her face bearing the

grin even still. "Well.. I'm looking for a certain pony.." she says, as she

reaches into her scarf, rummaging through it before taking out a photo. ".. And

considering you're the law of this.. town.. At least, I would presume, I would be

guessing you would know of the whereabouts of its residents?" Her expression

would change yet again, smug. She flips the photo towards him. It shows a

snow-white draught earth pony. Her long bright red mane and tail stick out the

most. Her cap resembles that of Silence's. The ponies' cutie mark is of a large,

red cross, with the hollow outlines of a flower surrounding it. "Have you seen

this mare?"

The colts head leans in slowly.. Inspecting the photo. Only then did Silence

notice he was missing his front left leg. It interested her, but she would find

out later in his file, should she come to find out his name. He looks back up to

the filly's face, replying, "I might have, I'm not sure. If we head down to the

station, I can check my notes."

The other pony lingered, looking quite.. suspicious himself. Silence would look

back to him, and give the colt a cute wink. She giggles softly shortly after,

catching a quick glimpse of the colt blushing at her gesture. They navigated

down a rather confusing series of streets. The officer just remained silent the

whole trip. All the residents of Ponyville gave Silence an odd look.. She loved

the attention, but wished it wasn't because of her odd attire. They arrived at a

rather ominous building. It wasn't that it was eerie or creepy, it just seemed

out of place. Unlike the many cottages that dotted the landscape, made out of

wood and straw, this one was of brick and concrete. It had a dish on the top,

most likely a radar or radio of sorts. It had an air-conditioner, which Silence

was thankful for.

The officer proceeded into the building, and stood in the entrance, waiting for

the mare who was following him. Silence entered the station. Feeling the cold

air of the A.C was a relief. She stood in the main entrance, in front of her,

another set of doors. The one hoofed colt opened the doors, and a smell of..

well, Silence really couldn't explain it. The air seemed blank. The officer

proceeded to take a sharp right turn to a hallway just a few feet after the

door. The sound of the colts trotting can be heard going up, signaling there was

stairs. Silence would trot at her same pace, calmly following the officer around

some more twists and turns of the upstairs hallway. Soon enough, they got to,

seemingly, his office. Rushing into the room, the officer would be heard opening

and closing desk drawers. Silence would trail behind him, before entering the

rather large room. He's sitting behind a desk, now wearing tinted black

sunglasses. She finds humor in this, for some reason, and laughs to herself once

more, like earlier. He's sifting through a drawer full of files, occasionally

glancing up at the mare as she watches him. The officer would look up, and ask,

"So uhh.. Why exactly are you looking for this mare?"

Silence lets out a small chuckle, before replying, "Well. If you must know.."

She flicks her head, making her long blonde mane lay across her shoulders.

"Celestia herself has sent me to look for her. This mare is a criminal, you

know." Her face bears an un-easing smile, as she looks at the colt. His face

remains calm and collective, even after this display. "And as an officer of the

law.. I presume you do not wish for a criminal to be walking the streets do

you?"

The colt would pause at her words; the stump of his right leg would stop right

in the middle of moving a file. This mare is suspicious, enough that she even

seems to possess an aura of it. He looks up at her, asking, "You got any

credentials to back that up? Or are you horse plopping me?"

Silence looks at him for a moment, before bursting out into a random cackle. She

stops after a few moments, and regains her composure, replying, "I don't need a

decree," before once again reaching into her scarf, withdrawing from it, a

badge. The badge is simply just a grayed out version of Princess Celestia's

cutie mark, like her cap. "This is strictly business of Celestia's Shadow."

The officer would pause once more, before hurriedly standing up behind the desk,

sliding the drawer closed. He walks over to the door - making sure no one is

present. This was serious business, and he knew it. He closes the door and walks

back over to the desk, sitting behind it once more. His scowl quickly

disappears, turning straight faced, but deadly serious. "That's a Black Op's

division, isn't it?" If she answers yes.. Oh boy.

Silence's smug grin returns.. as her eyes give off a look of seduction, once

more. "Of sorts.." she replies, sounding rather pompous. Her eyes tell him

everything. She's after information. And she's going to get it, no matter what. It

was in her job description. She stuffs the badge back into her scarf before she

adjusts it, making it comfortably tight around her neck, letting out a soft and

relaxed sigh.

He taps his hoof against the desk contemplatively, in two minds about the

situation himself. He'd been in teams to rescue her team before, and he'd never

come across this strange mare. Or did he? Balaclavas tend to mask and hide ones

memory about someone. Her eyes though, bore.. something.. familiar. "If were

going to help each other.." he began, hesitantly, " .. Then I'll need the police

side of it first. What's the charge?"

"Hmm.. Well. Treason," the mare says. She smiles, like it isn't a big deal. Now

that they're both in a room together.. Alone. She thought she would take another

crack at her technique. She approaches the desk, letting out a soft, seductive,

"Mmm.." before she flicks her mane once more, it laying in the other direction

on her shoulders.

The colt stops tapping his desk for a moment, forming another scowl. "Unless you

actually plan on shifting that tail of yours, cut it out. I don't have a lot of

info on your perp. I can tell you, however, that she's done a stiff one-eighty on

her old ways as an interrogator, at least.. I presume she was. She's medical, now.

Hippocratic medical." Sweet Celestia, this mare is either horny as a unicorn, or

determined, and either way.. It's starting to take its effect on him.

Silence would grow impatient. She knows he's holding back, and boy, did she not

particularly fancy that. She decided she would step up her game, rising up and

placing her front hooves on the desk, standing herself up on it. She would look

down at the colt, grinning as she says, in an alluring tone, "I'm sure you must

know.. more.." Her head tilts, as the grin turns into a smirk, her eyes

narrowing as she looks into the colts eyes.

The three legged colt just deadpans. Usually, if Silence was just being a

shameless flirt, she would laugh, but this situation calls for these measures.

He raises his stump of a leg to her, waving it up. Though he liked the

attention, won't allow himself to be wooed by her efforts.

It was clear this did not work either. This agititated Silence.. very much so.

She also couldn't see his eyes behind the large aviators he sported, which doesn't

help either. "Stop waving your damn fanny in my face. All you're doing is making

yourself seem like a slut," he says, huffing irritably before continuing, "Yes,

I know more. But before I tell you, you have to tell me something.. Why were you

assigned to this case? Who put you on it? Celestia? A C.O?"

Silence would frown at the fact he's ignoring her.. efforts. This was as far as

she would go for now. Sighing, disappointingly, she gets off the desk. "Celestia

herself told me to find this traitor. This assignment is of upmost importance!

And I need all the information I can..-" she would pause a she speaks, giving

off a little twitch, before continuing, "..Get."

The officer gives a slight nod to Silence, tapping his stump of a leg as he

looks as though he's thinking hard. Very hard. "She likes to drink at a bar run

by the mare Peppermint Schnapps. She doesn't get to drinking a whole lot early,

but once she gets comfy, she gets into it. She's also taking care of a hick, by

the name of Applejack. She owns the local apple orchard. Odds are, you can find

her at those two locations.." he says, before he pauses for a moment, a smirk

forming on his face, before he resumes speaking, "I can draw her out, if you

want. We met at the bar once, and we got along quite well." He would reach his

good hoof up, and lower his glasses, like something out of a stereotypical

detective flick. His ruby red eyes look into hers, as he says, "Of course.. I'll

need a favor. Provided you want my help." This mare is getting to him, and the

way he said that.. Wasn't the way he intended for it to sound.

Silence would smirk, hearing him say, "Favor." Years of.. experience.. have

taught her this could mean many things. Many. Things. She would laugh, saying,

"Favor, hmm? Now what sort are we talking about here?" Once again, she flicks

her mane, sighing.

She notices the officer roll his eyes, even behind the shades. "Just drop the

cutesy shit. If I wanted to have you that way, I would've made it apparent

earlier, when you were cockteasing me. No. We recently just got a detective in,

who's apparently got a worse record than the last one released by Green Neigh.

Expunge it of the bad. That is, if you're really suckling up to Celestias teat.

Shouldn't be a problem, for you, then." He's cracking, and he is slightly annoyed

by it.

Silence looks as though she's pondering deeply about his proposal, closing her

eyes tight and bringing her hoof to her chin, tapping it. She opens them, saying

afterward, "That can be arranged." The mare would smirk deviously. Honestly..

deep down.. she wishes she could break this colt and have a good time.

"Anything.. else?"

The officer just deadpans again, his eyes behind the aviators examining and

analyzing her. Maybe she's.. serious? He finds himself saying, "Sweet

Celestia... You're hornier than a damn unicorn, aren't you? I guess it's-...

Okay. Fine. We'll see after my shift." He gave in.. though he feels disappointed

with himself, but the thought of what may occur later.. excites him.

She would continue her game, letting out a cackle, the smirk widening. "We'll

see.. Huh? Okay then," she says, in an alluring tone, again. Maybe he's just

playing, as well? She couldn't tell, due to him adjusting his glasses to cover

his eyes again. She would also tilt her head to the side slightly, asking,

"Now.. You sure you've told me everything?"

The colt would give a nod. "Everything I know, at the moment. I've been overseas

for the last couple months, so I'm not totally clued in myself. But go find

Applejack, she's your next best lead. Oh and uh-.. Say you're looking to get

into medicine or something and she's an old friend, I guess. Apple likes people

who work hard, too, and that are honest. But that bit's not really an option."

Silence nods and smiles, as well. "Well, thank you officer," she says, turning

around and beginning to head to the exit. As she gets to the door, she would

turn her head around, and ask, "So when's the shift over?" narrowing her eyes and

looking into his aviators, her stare alluring.

Obviously shocked at her question, he would jump in his chair. She really is

serious.. His ears would perk up, before his head shoots up at the clock.

"Uh-Uhh.." he mutters, sounding nervous, looking as though he's pondering, "T-Two

hours from now. Yeah.. Two hours." He would shiver a bit, laughing quietly and

nervously to himself. Oh how Silence loved this.

Silence adjusts her hat, and giggles cutely, "Well. I'll see you then," before

exiting the room. Though she wouldn't exit without flicking het tail and wiggling

her flank in the doorway. She didn't know how she got to wanting to set a

play-date with the three legged colt.. Must be the heat getting to her. None the

less, she's not one to welsh.

She cackles, as she hears the colt in the office say, ".. 'Bout damn time," to

himself. She may or may not show up after his shift. Though she is shifting to

the former..


End file.
